Legends' Rage: Episode 12
It is dark outside and there are a few marble like figures on top of a rock, in the middle of nowhere... ??? 4) Lalalalala! ??? 5) STOP IT! ??? 4) Lalalala - You shut up - la la! ??? 5) Our lord wouldn’t approve of your actions! ??? 4) He’s gone, Terrarym, you need to be quiet. Terrarym) It’s Termoce, Aquon. Aquon) Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever. Termoce) Our lord wouldn't approve of that either. Aquon) Terrarym, Dart - D-art, is dead. Termoce) He can still hear us. Aquon) Terrarym, you've got to understand this...HE CANNOT HEAR YOU! Termoce) YES HE CAN! Aquon) He cannot, beside how did he die? Termoce) Uh... Aquon) HE’S STILL ALIVE?! Termoce) Yeah. Aquon) WHERE IS HE?! Termoce) I...He’s...He’s with Wolf. Aquon) You’re such an idiot...We would have sensed him and found Wolf by now. Termoce) He is... Aquon) Terrarym, did you betray Darterym? Termoce) What?! NO, I NEVER WOULD! Aquon) LALALALA! Termoce) I didn’t... Aquon) LIAR! Termoce) YOU’RE INSANE! Aquon) NO, YOU ARE! Termoce) NO, IT’S NOT ME...IT’S THE IDIOT IN FRONT OF ME! Aquon) *Turns to water and reforms behind Termoce* Who’s in front of you? Oh...Oh wait, there’s no one in front of you, idiot! Wait, you aren’t an idiot, you’re just going crazy! Termoce) The crazy one is behind me. Aquon) *Rolls to Termoce’s left* Where? I don’t see anything crazy behind you, Terrarym. Termoce) TERMOCE, IT! Aquon) LALALA! Termoce) STOP I-''' '''( Green flames suddenly burst between Aquon and Termoce ) Aquon) Look who’s here! ( Jupico, in ball form, looks at Aquon ) ( Drarieror, in ball form, looks at Termoce ) Termoce) What do you want, weakling? Drarieror) Cannot judge a marble by its appearance, old one. Termoce) Wasn’t planning to. Drarieror) Good because I’d have to bring you to the soil. Termoce) How scary, you cannot bury me! Drarieror) Let me know when you die of old age, okay? < Jupico) Knock it off, Drarieror... > Drarieror) You know, the older ones have chosen you, young, but very old one...However, we’re here to look for Wolf, so whether you’ve liked the past few years or not, we still have to look as a group. Termoce) Screw that! *Rolls off the rock* < Jupico) Termoce, back here! > Termoce) Yeah, right! *Rolls away* Drarieror) Get back here, you’re moving too fast for someone too old! Aquon) *Rolls off the rock* I’m done looking for them...We’ve tried for too long, so screw you both! < Jupico) We’re going to need you, Aquon. > Aquon) Who cares?! *Rolls into a hole in the ground* Drarieror) … < Jupico) Ugh... > Drarieror) Looks like it’s just us two now, oldy. < Jupico) Really don’t like those odds...We need them > Drarieror) Oldy, we’re good without them. < Jupico) Let me show you then...Get off and face me. > Drarieror) ...Fine. ( Jupico and Drarieror both roll off the rock in opposite directions; Drarieror comes out of his ball form, while Jupico is nowhere to be seen ) Drarieror) That’s really all you’ve got, old one?! < Jupico) Can you see me? > Drarieror) Speak and I’ll find you, oldy. BANG! ( Drarieror’s head turns as if he was smacked ) < Jupico) Respect your elders. > Drarieror) Respect, my old buddy? *Punches in front of him* < Jupico) Too slow, youngster. > BOOM! ( Green flames suddenly burst ) ( Drarieror blasts out of the green flames, crashing and tumbling on the ground ) ( A green aura appears around Drarieror, freezing him in his place ) ( Jupico appears next to Drarieror ) < Jupico) I’m older, but I’m also more experienced. > ( Jupico jumps high into the sky ) ( Drarieror’s eyes, unmoved, look directly up at the sky and Jupico ) ( Jupico does a single flip and falls ) ( Drarieror lays on the ground unable to move via the green aura ) BANG! ( Jupico lands both his feet on Drarieror’s stomach and a creator surrounding Drarieror’s body is made ) < Jupico) Understood? > ( The green aura disappears only by Drarieror’s head ) Drarieror) *Looking into Jupico’s eyes* Pretty nice, but you’re still pretty old. < Jupico) What’s gotten into you? > Drarieror) Nothing! *Embers burst out of his mouth* ( Jupico stomps on Drarieror’s head and walks off Drarieror ) < Jupico) Nothing? > ( Drarieror’s body starts to lift off the ground ) Drarieror) Oldy, what kind of magic is this?! < Jupico) The magic of the old, youngster > Drarieror) The old are weak like you! ( Jupico jumps into the nighttime sky once again ) < Jupico) Weak, we’re a team, Pyrym...A team! > ( Jupico’s body burst into green flames; twists his body and starts falling towards Drarieror ) Drarieror) ...Crap... BOOM! ( Jupico crashes into Drarieror’s head, causing an explosion of green flames around them ) ( Drarieror returns to his ball form ) < Jupico) Next time, back yourself up. > ''Legends' Rage: Episode 12 was...? Interesting Boring Funny Awesome Awful Surprising Depressing Disgusting Strange Long Short Others + Others - '' ''Thoughts? Comment below. '' Legends' Rage: Episode 13 Category:Legends' Rage Category:Termoce Category:Aquon Category:Drarieror Category:Jupico Category:Story Week